Going Home
by PNHornsby
Summary: This is a sequel to Perfect World. I came up with this story after a review I received. Hope you like it guys. Scully looks for the house from her 'dream' and finds a little more then just the house.


February 22, 1999

Monday morning

The wreck site,

10:55 A.M.

As Mulder pulled away from the curb, Scully thought about the pasted few days. After about five minute, Scully asked, "Mulder, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to the hospital. I did, in away, kidnap you." Mulder said with a little grin on his face. He looked at Scully and could tell something was on her mind. "Why, did you want me to take you home?" Mulder asked.

'Home', Scully thought. "No, I just wanted to check something out." Scully said as she laid her head on the window and looked outside.

Georgetown Hospital,

11:39 A.M.

When Mulder arrived back at the hospital, he took Scully back to her room. The Lone Gun Man was still there. They told Mulder the nurses and doctors had been looking for Scully for the past hour and an half. In addition, would not let them leave. Scully changed and got into the bed. Mulder went to get the doctor while she did that.

When asked what happen, Scully told them that when she woke up, she did not know what was going on and was a little confused. She lifted and Mulder found her and brought her back.

An hour later, the Lone Gun Man lifted and the doctor came in to check Scully out. Scully was a little surprised to see that it was the same doctor from her 'dream'.

"Well, Dana, for someone that was in a coma for the past four days, you are doing well. I do not see anything wrong with you. I will get your discharge paper going for you. But I would like to see you Friday for a check up." The doctor said. Scully said o.k. and an hour later, she was discharged.

Mulder was downstairs at the exit, waiting for the nurse to bring Scully out when Skinner called him. "Yes, sir, she is going home now. Yes, I will be in tomorrow. O.K." Mulder hung the phone up when the nurse stopped the wheelchair and Scully stood up.

"Was that Skinner?" Scully asked as Mulder opened the door of the car for her.

"Yeah, he said for you to take the week off." Mulder said as he shut the door and got in the drive set. "Ready to go home?" Mulder asked as he started the car.

"No," Scully answered.

"What?" Mulder asked a little confused.

"I want to go see something." Scully said a little shy. 'Why do I feel like this?' Scully asked herself

"O.K.," Mulder said. "Where." Scully told Mulder where to go. They did not say nothing the whole time Mulder drove. When they arrived, Mulder could not believe want he was looking at. It was a big two story-house.

"It's the same," Mulder heard Scully say as she got out of the car.

"What's the same?" Mulder asked, but before Scully could answer, a woman walked up to them.

"Hi, are you here for the open house?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Open house." Mulder started to say.

"No, we were just driving by. There is an open house today, what time does it start?" Scully asked as Mulder got out of the car himself.

"It started at twelve and ends at two, but that is five minutes from now. Come on up, I can stay a little longer." The Realtor said as she turned to walk back to the house.

"Scully, what is going on?" Mulder asked starting to get a little worried.

Scully turned to look at Mulder; it all was coming back to her. The house, Emily, Missy, and 'Fox'. "This house was in my dream, I just wanted to see if it was here."

"So, you do remember the other world." Mulder said with a smile on his face. He saw Scully blush and turn away from him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," Scully said as she started up the driveway. Mulder followed her, not know what to think of the way she was acting. As they walked though the door, Mulder had to stop. The house was almost like the house he thought he would have if he ever had a family.

He didn't see where Scully went. "Scully," Mulder called out, she didn't answer. "Scully." He walked into the kitchen and found Scully standing there. "Hey," Mulder said as he put a hand on Scully's shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"It looks the same, well, the place is empty, but the lay out is the same." Scully said looking into Mulder's eyes.

"Scully," Mulder started to say as the Realtor walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My boss called and I have to go back to the office." She informed Mulder and Scully. Mulder could see the disappointment in Scully's face.

Mulder walked over to the Realtor and said, "Look, we really would like to finish looking at the place. I'm a FBI agent, if you can't trust me, who can you trust."

The Realtor looked at Mulder, than Scully. She looked back at Mulder and said, "Here are the keys, there is a box on the outside of the door. Just drop the keys in there when you leave." She said as she hand the keys over. "Oh, and here is my card. I better hear from you two."

"O.K., and thank you." Mulder said as she left.

Scully walked back into the livingroom, looking over to where the couch was. Mulder watched as Scully became a little flushed.

"Care to tell me what got you acting like this." Mulder said. He was standing about five feet away from Scully with his hands in his pockets. "What was the other world like?"

"I… I will, just gave me time." Scully looked at Mulder. She walked past Mulder and up the stairs. He followed behind her. She walked up to one door and stopped. She stood there for a minute and opened the door. It was a small bedroom, looked like for a kid. Scully walked in and looked around. She stood in one spot and closed her eyes. Mulder watched as a smile formed on Scully's face. He could not help but smile to. Then the smile was gone.

Scully looked at Mulder and asked, "Did you know?"

Mulder looked at Scully a little shock. "Did I know what?" He felt a little lost this whole time, but now he really felt lost.

Scully had a few tears slip out of her eyes. "Did you know Emily was you're too?"

Mulder was floored by what Scully just asked him. He looked at her for a moment that walked over to the doorway. With his head down, he said, "Yes."

Scully bit her lower lip to keep the tears at bay. "Why, why didn't you tell me?" She asked in a low voice. Mulder didn't answer her, he didn't know how to answer her. He walked out into the hallway. He was standing outside of another room when Scully came out of Emily's room.

Before Scully could say anything, Mulder asked, "Was that her room?"

Scully had to stop, she looked down and said, "Yeah, it was." Mulder had his hand on the doorknob and opened the door to the room he was standing in front of. As the door opened, Scully could see this room was fully furnished. It was the same as in the parallel universe, just no pictures.

Mulder walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked up at Scully, the sun was shining in throw the window on her and made her look so beautiful to him. "How did you find out that she was mine too?" Mulder asked. Scully crossed her arms and looked at Mulder. She wanted to be mad at him. Mad because he didn't tell her. Mad because she thought she went throw the loss by herself. However, she could be mad because Mulder went throw the loss by himself too. She could see it in his eyes now.

Scully walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at Mulder, "It was in my dream."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't want you to know." Mulder said with his head down.

"Why not, Mulder? I was hurting, you were hurting, we could have hurt together." Scully said as she put a hand on his back.

Mulder stood up, "I knew it would have hurt you more to know that they did that to both of us, not just you." Mulder turned his back to Scully. "She was our daughter." Mulder said in a low voice. Then it hit Scully, Mulder loves her in this world just like 'Fox' loves 'Dana' in the parallel universe.

The tears were back. "Fox, how did you know?" Scully said. She didn't realize she said Fox, which made Mulder turn back around.

"I had a DNA test ran too. Do you remember when I was in Mexico, when they first shut down the x-files?" Scully shock her head. "I thought they did something to me then, which is why I had it done." Mulder sat back down and Scully just looked at him. Mulder looked at Scully and smiled. "Was I a good father?"

"Who said you were in my dream?" Scully asked with a little grin.

"You just called me Fox." Mulder said as he hit Scully shoulder with his.

"I did?" Scully blushed.

"Yeah, you did." Mulder had a big grin on his face picking on Scully. "So, are you going to tell me about this other world you went to, or not."

Scully looked down for a long time before she said, "We were married and lived in this house." She turned her head a little and looked at Mulder from the corner of her eye. The sun was going past the window and made it a little hard to see the look on Mulder's face.

Mulder was quiet for a little bit, then asked, "For how long?"

Scully looked back down at her hands, "Almost five years."

"So, you had Emily yourself." Emily was a subject they could not stay away from.

"Yeah," Scully said and Mulder saw the tear fall from her eyes. "I can't keep going throw this finding her and losing her, Mulder. It hurts too much." Mulder put an arm around Scully and pulled her to him.

They sat that way for a little while. Then Mulder decided to be funny. "How, did you stay married to me for five years."

"Well, it can't be much different then working with you for the pasted six years." Scully said joking back.

"Oh, I guess I put myself in that one." Mulder said smiling again. "So, what happen different in that world to put us together?"

Scully sat up and looked forward. "Well, from what you of that world told me, you made it up the hill when…" Scully stopped, she still did not like saying Berry's name. Mulder looked at Scully.

"When Berry, kidnap you." Mulder finished.

"Yeah," Scully looked at Mulder. "You took me home and told me how you felt about me." Than she told him everything that happen. Scully gave Mulder a moment because she knew hearing that Sam was a live in the parallel universe would shock him a little.

Then she said. "But we called each other Fox and Dana, not Mulder and Scully." She looked away than back at Mulder. "Mulder, do you love me?"

Mulder swallowed hard, it was a question that he didn't know if he was ready to answer. "Scully, you are my best friend…"

Scully put a hand on Mulder's face and turned him to look at her. "Fox, do you love me." At the way Scully said that, it was hard for Mulder not to answer her.

"Yes, I love you Dana. I have always loved you." Mulder said as he took her hand that she had on his face in his hands. He turned her palm up and kissed the middle of her hand. Mulder looked Scully in the eyes, she was flushed and finding it hard to breath with the way Mulder was looking at her.

'Oh, help me, I love you too.' Scully thought but just could not find the ability to say it. Mulder moved closer to Scully. His hand found it way to the back of Scully's neck and slowly pulled her to him. Her mouth was open, trying to speak.

Mulder's lips were barely touching Scully's when he said. "Dana, do you love me too." He said it in such a low seductive voice that Scully lost herself and said yes then pushed her lips on to Mulder's lips. Mulder continue to kiss Scully as he pushed her down on to the bed. The sun was just about gone and the room was almost dark. Scully was losing herself. 'Oh, but to be lost in your arms, Fox.' Scully thought as Mulder kissed her neck. 'I have wanted to feel this for along time.'

Mulder sat up and looked down at Scully. She looked back at him, "Mulder, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just want to look at you. Come here," Mulder said as he pulled Scully up to him and laid them back down on the bed the long way. The only light coming into the room now was a streetlight that just turned on.

Slowly, Mulder ran his hand down Scully's face, neck, and to the front of her shirt. One be one, he undid the buttons on the shirt. Scully just laid there watching the whole thing. When Mulder reached the last button, he pushed the shirt open. Scully was breathing slowly waiting to see what Mulder would do next. Mulder put one hand under one of Scully's breast and lightly squeezed it. Scully's eyes closed and her back arched up a little, Mulder smiled at this. Then she felt his lips on her breast kissing her. Her hands found their way to Mulder's head and held him there.

"Ohhh," Scully couldn't say anything, she just wanted to feel Mulder on her. Loving her.

"Mmm," Scully heard Mulder as he pulled away. She opened her eyes to see Mulder pull off his shirt. Scully sat up to do the same, but Mulder stopped her. He slowly pulled her shirt off, kissing her back the whole time. The feeling ran all throw out her body.

"Oh, god, Mulder." Mulder undid Scully's bra and slowly pulled it off.

Mulder pushed Scully back down, bent down to her ear and said, "Call me Fox." This made Scully's blood pump faster. Mulder once again was playing with Scully's breast. At the contact of Mulder's lips on her nip made Scully inhale deeply and her back arch again. Mulder would lightly squeeze one breast while shucked on the other. Scully would bit her lip to keep from crying out for more.

Mulder moved down to Scully's stomach and stop at her navel. It tickled and Scully couldn't help but laugh. Mulder found the button of Scully's pants and pulled them and her panty down at the same time. Scully laid there waiting as she watches Mulder take off the rest of their clothes. Mulder lay back down beside Scully and kissed her fully on the lips. Scully mouth opened up to Mulder as his tongue found its way in. They continue kissing as Mulder's hand moved down Scully's body. Scully breathing became faster as she felt Mulder move his hand between her legs. Slowly playing with her, Mulder kissed his way back down her body.

Scully lay there, looking at the ceiling. Then she felt Mulder's tongue where his hand just was. "Fox," she said in a fast sound. While Mulder licked, he slowly pushed a finger in side of her. Scully was biting her lip again and holding on to the bed as thigh as she could. Her breathing becoming shallower. Mulder slowly moved his finger in and out. Then he put a second one in her, and moved a little faster. Mulder could tell Scully was trying to hold back.

"Come on, baby, cry out for me." Mulder said moving his hand faster.

At the sound of Mulder's word, Scully could not hold back any longer. "Oh, Fox, please, I need to feel you. Please, let me feel you. Ohhh, Fox, not yet. You, I want to feel it happen with you. Ohhhhh, god." Scully was so close.

Mulder pulled his fingers out and moved back up to Scully. He let her laid there for a moment before they continue. When her breath slowed down a little, Mulder moved himself on top of her. When Scully opened her eyes to look at Mulder, he lowers himself into her causing her eyes to go back shut.

"Uhh," Mulder moaned as he moved inside of Scully.

"Oh," Scully grabbed the bed again. Slowly, they moved together and looked deep into each other's eyes. Mulder moved as slow as he could for as long as he could. However, that was hard for him to do. Little by little, their movement became faster and faster.

"Oh, god, Fox, uhh," Scully cried as she could feel her orgasm build up.

Mulder could feel his building up. Ready to go at any moment.

"Oh, Fox… Fox, Oh, god, Fox. Give it to me." Scully cried and Mulder pushed as hard as he could. He grabbed the bed as Scully wrapped her arms around him.

"Hhh, hhh, hhh," Mulder pant as he moved in and out of Scully.

"Ahhh," Scully cried as she arched her back and she felt the flood water rush over her.

Mulder moaned at the same time as his orgasm released its self. He fall on top of Scully and kissed her. "God, Dana, I love you." Mulder rolled on to his side and pulled Scully to him. They laid that away for a while.

Scully looked over at Mulder and said, "Do you think we should leave now." When she realized they were still in the house.

Mulder laughed and said, "Your place or mine?"

Scully laughed herself. "Can we do that again."

Mulder hugged Scully. "How many more times do you want to go?"

"I don't know, let's find out." Scully said as she stood up and started to put her clothes on.

"In that case, your place. My hot water is out." Mulder said putting his back on.

They fixed the bed, locked the door and dropped the keys in the box. Then, they found their way back to Scully place where they could not get enough of each other.


End file.
